


I'm In Trouble

by juricii



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angry Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Safewords, Suggestive Themes, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Bomin pushes all of his hyungs' buttons, and teases them knowing they can't do much about it.Until they do.(Or: 5 times Bomin teased his hyungs and the time they decided to deal with it)
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Everyone, Choi Bomin/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'm In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> tbh it feels really weird to write more mature content for bomin because he literally still radiates big babie energy eye???
> 
> but like yeah, idk why this happened... it just did. bomin is legal at this point (19) so don't come at me (preferably xddd)
> 
> most importantly, this isn't beta read so ajskshsh please let me know of spelling mistakes, or whatever! :)
> 
> • title is a reference to NU'EST's I'm In Trouble •

**I.**

Bomin gets bored and decides he wants to play a dangerous game with his hyungs. He's never done this before; he wants to push them to their limit with patience.

He decides to start small, and enlists the help of his other Music Bank MC, Yeeun. She giggles when she hears about what Bomin's doing. "If this works, I reckon you won't feel the need to do it again... If you catch my drift." She muses. Bomin snorts.

That following week, Golden Child appears on Music Bank for their latest comeback. As the cameras start rolling for the backstage interview, the plan starts. As the questions are being answered, Yeeun and Bomin jokingly flirt with each other. ( _Not that his members would know that_ )

Finally the cameras cut off, but the members and MCs stay in their place, and wait for the director to allow them to get off the set.

"How about we hang out sometime?" Bomin asks casually. Yeeun giggles and agrees. The hyungs, just a little behind them, raise their eyebrows.

"Alright sounds good. I'll give you my number later." Bomin winks at her, and once again, Yeeun giggles. She holds out he pinky finger, " _Promise_?"

Bomin doesn't say anything, instead opting to grab her wrist, and pull her into his grasp. His right hand ruffles her hair. "Yeah." He murmurs.

The hyungs gape at him, and Bomin thinks he misunderstood the look that just flickered on Daeyeol's face.

_Jealousy_? _Couldn't be._

But, he knows it was exactly that, so he makes eye contact with the eldest and smirks at him, before going back to engage in conversation with Yeeun as they walk off stage together, and go back to their waiting rooms.

When they get into the room, Daeyeol pulls him to the side. " _So_ , you wanna explain what _that_ was all about?"

Bomin plays innocent and gives him a questioning glance. "What do you mean, Daeyeol- _hyung_? Me and Yeeun are _friends_ that want to hang out."

Daeyeol's eyes narrow. " _Uhuh_." He doesn't say anything else; he drops the conversation and instead walks over to Jangjun and whispers something into his ear.

Bomin can't be bothered to care, though.

**II.**

Bomin comes to the realization that his hyungs may possibly have a small oppa kink, and enjoy Bomin in skirts, because at their most recent scheduled recording, he was forced to dress up in a skirt as a punish for losing the games. He let out a sigh went he walked out with the fabric wrapped around his wrist.

All eyes strayed over to him, and to be honest, Bomin felt a little flustered with all the attention. Thankfully, the MC seemed to divert their attention back to the main purpose, and Bomin thought he was safe; he wasn't.

About half an hour passed before the man suddenly asked him if he could call his members by oppa as part of the punishment. Bomin took it in stride, although his red ears and cheeks told otherwise. As he did, he saw his members' pupils shift around and some of them dilate.

He tried his best to ignore the feeling he was getting from them.

**III.**

Since it's a free day, Bomin then decides to wear, in the dorms, nothing but an oversized sweatshirt and boxers. He styles his hair in such a way were it doesn't look like he tried too hard, but also didn't try at all. He wears a pair of glasses to top it off. He grins at the look.

He walks out of the room and feels a few pair of eyes on him. He spots Jangjun and smirks internally. "Jangjun- _hyunggg_ ~!" He intentionally draws out the hyung, and it seems to have an affect on the older, seeing as he shifts on the couch, and his eyebrows raise up, inquisitively.

"Hi, Bomin. What do you need?" Jangjun hums out.

Bomin shrugs. "Not much. I'm just bored. And I want hugs right now."

Jangjun chuckles and holds out his arms. "Come over here, you big baby." Bomin rushes over with a smile.

They sit down on the couch, hugging one another in peace. And then Bomin decides to do something ballsy. He lightly grinds down and he can feel his hyung fidget. He repeatedly does this in intervals, eventually pulling away when their leader calls them over for lunch. 

Bomin is shuffling over and he turns around for a split second, winking at Jangjun, and the elder catches the display. Jangjun's eyes goes into slits, and Bomin lets out a small laugh, turns back around to go get his food.

( _Before you ask, yes, Bomin did sleep in until noon. Don't judge him. He loves his sleep_ )

**IV.**

It's no secret that, the members have the need to pleasure themselves, but usually for Bomin, he's very discreet about it, usually feeling incredibly embarrassed about other knowing about his personal business.

This time is different though.

He makes sure he's as _loud as possible_ , since he knows his hyungs won't so anything about it.

They can't exactly do anything about it. After all, Bomin is still their so-called _innocent_ maknae, and they couldn't _possibly_ stand to taint him.

He moans and groans and whines loudly, as he's shoving a glass dildo into himself. He purposely screeches out the name of one of his members... "Sungyoon- _hyung_!" He cries out.

Outside, fists clench... The breathing of various members hitch and speed up.

**V.**

It's at a photo shoot, where Bomin decides to go all out. At this point, he figures that his hyungs know what he's up to, and his managers do too. The managers, are surprisingly _okay_ with... _this_ , and even encourage it. They decide to tell the photographers to give Bomin a more elusive and seductive concept, as opposed to the others' mysterious and dark one. Bomin gasps when they tell him this.

Bomin has slight abs — he's never told his members about it, and when he lifts up his shirt slightly, he can most definitely feel the stares directed at him. His face feels a little warm, but he ignores the feeling. He gives the camera a sultry stare, and poses in less-than-innocent ways. 

Everything goes to shit when the photographer _purposely_ asks him to fully rid himself of the shirt. ( _Although the members can't see it, he can see the the managers chuckling and giggling at the tension between the group and Bomin. He wants to roll his eyes at them._ )

He breathes in and out calmly. Then, he strips himself of his shirt, and if the group's stares were staring into his soul at first, now _they're burning him alive_. _Bingo_. He glances at them and gives a smug grin and waves, before the photos are taken.

**+1**

At some point, the hyungs of Golden Child have had enough, and they all agree that Bomin needs to be dealt with. And not by one members, but by _all_ of them.

Bomin yawns as he opens the dorms door, tired from the drama shooting he had. He notices how quiet it is, and when he's about to call out a random name, a hand grabs him by the waist and wrist. He attempts to let out a scream, but the stranger's hand on his wrist clamps down on his mouth.

Bomin struggles as the taller person grabs and drags him toward one of the rooms. As they pass by the windows, Bomin most definitely recognizes the person... "Youngtaek-hyung?" He murmurs.

Said boy turns to look at him. His eyes are blazing and predatory. He doesn't say anything, but continues to walk.

Bomin realizes ever since he opened Pandora's Box from the beginning, he set his fate in stone. He was _so_ screwed.

The door opens and he's shoved onto the ground.

Sitting and standing around the room are the other nine members, and suddenly Bomin feels like a piece of meat; the prey that's just been caught by the predator. He stays silent, before the eldest speaks up.

"You know what the safe word is, and nonverbal one is, right?"

( _The group had prenegotiated safe words and nonverbals since the older ones of the group had the tendency to get... **Frisky**_ )

Bomin awkwardly nods, not daring to move or make eye contact with anyone. " _Yes_."

" _Strip_." Jaehyun orders.

Bomin freezes up, before Jaehyun's voice rings out once again. "I said strip, you _brat_. Or did you not hear me?"

He snaps out of his daze and quickly follows the older's order. As he does, he starts to feel really shy about his body. He crosses his arms around his chest and adverts his attention else where. 

That's all it takes before the members start treating him demeaningly. Jangjun manhandles him onto the bed and pulls the maknae into his lap.

Bomin moans out a soft, _Hyung_ , coming to the conclusion that he may be a little more kinky than he expected.

"So, _baby boy,_ " Seungmin grinds out, "You wanna tell us what you've been doing the past few weeks?"

Bomin fidgets at the nickname and Jangjun smirks, noticing the slight movement. "Nothing, _sir_." He accidently lets out the title, and the whole room freezes and the atmosphere somehow turns even more _icy_. Joochan breaks the silence. " _Oh_ , you like to be dominated, don't you, kiddo?"

Bomin decides he has nothing left to lose, so he snaps back at the slightly older boy. "Maybe so—who are you to talk to me like that, anyways? You're barely older than me..."

Jangjun grabs and pulls Bomin's hair. "Oi. Treat your hyungs with some respect." He growls. Bomin rolls his eyes, like a brat.

" _Make me._ " He hisses out.

Everyone makes eye contact with each other, all agreeing on one thing.

_Bomin needs to have the brattiness fucked out of him._

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? science still can't explain :l
> 
> -ᴊᴀɴᴇ, ᴏᴜᴛ 🐦
> 
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴊᴜᴡᴜɴʜʏᴜᴋ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ


End file.
